The present invention relates to a new form of Andropogon gerardii plant named ‘Indian Warrior’. ‘Indian Warrior’ is a seedling of an Andropogon gerardii selection, not patented, characterized by darker green colored foliage, uniform red fall color and a height of 150-180 cm, compared to lighter green foliage, buff to orange fall color, and the taller habit of 180-210 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was grown as a seedling by the inventor in the ground as a stock block of Andropogon gerardii seedlings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of this plant was due to its shorter habit and darker green foliage and uniform red fall color. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Hebron, Ill. since 2006. In 2009 we planted 60 plants in 1 gallon pots. To date these plants have remained uniform in height, and foliage color. The new Andropogon gerardii has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 650 vegetative divisions from 2006 to 2011.